


Starbucks Lovers

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Starbucks!AU, barista!cas, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a photoset of Starbucks cups that depict Cas writing flirty messages to Dean when he goes to Starbucks. </p><p>Link to photoset here: http://castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com/post/114471750236/i-doubt-any-of-the-baristas-are-flirting-with</p><p>“Oh, your girlfriend must be lucky to have someone like you. So, you’re a tattoo artist?” Cas guessed, trying not to let his jealousy seep into his voice. </p><p>“Girlfriend? Nah man, I don’t swing that way,” Dean quirked an eyebrow, feeling excitement pool in his stomach when the barista practically lit up, then frown in confusion.</p><p>“Then who’s Baby?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starbucks Lovers - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: So… first Destiel fic… I’m sorry if it’s like only meh. Part one of three parts! I hope you like it…? (Jay is an OC, not a SPN character FYI)

Dean yawned, the late night he had catching up to him as his alarm rang obnoxiously. 

 

“Whoever thought it was a good idea to start work at 9am is fucking crazy,” he grumbled to himself as he crawled out of bed, getting ready for work. 

“Dean, hurry, I don’t want to be late, and I have a shit ton of work to get through,” Sam yelled out. His car was in the shop, ironically, the engine stalled. You’d think, with one brother as a mechanic he’d have picked up some tips, but no. He’d called Dean and told him he’d need a lift today. Dean rolled his eyes, already able to imagine Sam’s infamous bitchface, but hurried anyway. Dean worked at Singer’s Auto as a mechanic, so his attire wasn’t exactly formal. In fact, he could probably go to work in jeans and a T-shirt, and Bobby wouldn’t give a damn. 

 

“You couldn’t even let me caffeinate,” he grumbled, sliding into the seat of the Impala. 

“If you’d gotten up earlier you might have had the time,” Sam shot back, smirking at Dean, who punched him in the arm.

They drove in silence, with the radio playing old classics like AC/DC and Guns ‘N’ Roses. Finally, they rounded the corner of Sam’s office. 

“See you, bitch,” Dean waved fondly, grinning at the nickname.

“Bye, jerk,” Sam answered, turning away and heading into the fancy ass building. 

“God I need coffee,” Dean swore, driving off to the nearest Starbucks he could find. 

He stood in line, fiddling with his phone, waiting to get his coffee.  Finally, after what seemed like ages, he was next in line. The barista working the cashier was kinda cute, and very calm, despite the insane amount of people in the coffee joint.

“Hello, I’m very sorry for the wait, what can I…” Cas’ voice trailed off as he looked up and saw the most beautiful green eyes, paired with a stunningly handsome face.  
Those green orbs were twinkling with amusement and… interest? Cas shook himself, sternly reminding himself that he was at work.

“Sorry, what can I get for you?” he asked, fully aware of the beautiful man in front of him. 

“It’s fine, just a medium black coffee and a blueberry muffin,” Dean replied, hypnotized by that low gravelly voice, and entranced by those big baby blues,. 

They were the prettiest eyes Dean had ever seen, and for a moment, Dean thought he had seen… interest? He was so lost in those blue eyes that he didn’t realize he was being asked something. 

“Um… Sir? Your name?” Cas asked again, and the man shook himself.

“Sorry man, Dean,” he mumbled, feeling a shiver of pleasure at the barista calling him ‘Sir.’

While the barista scribbled his order onto the cup, Dean looked for a nametag but it didn’t say anything, and he glanced back up to see the Blue Eyes looking at him. 

“That’ll be $6,” Cas stammered, trying to discreetly check Dean out, completely failing to notice the note in his face. 

“Oh! Sorry,” Cas smiled sheepishly, taking the money.

“Keep the change. It’s alright, we’re both a little spaced out today, must be the morning huh?” Dean lied, smirking as he surreptitiously checked the barista out. 

Cas beamed at Dean as he walked away, but the customer behind him quickly took his attention, and he turned away. 

“Grande Americano and blueberry muffin for Dean?” a female voice called out. 

“Um… Grande Americano?” Dean asked, unsure if that was his order. 

The female barista, whose nametag said ‘Meg,’ laughed. 

“Yeah sugar, it’s a medium black coffee. Tall is our smallest size, Grande is medium, Venti is large, and Trenta is larger,” she drawled, lips quirking as her eyes roved Dean’s body. 

Dean chuckled. “Thanks for the lesson hon,” he said, taking the coffee from her and leaning in close. “I don’t swing that way.” 

Meg laughed, throaty and husky, and shook her head. “Neither am I pretty boy, but that doesn’t stop me from looking. Have a good day,” she winked and turned away, her attention back on the drinks. 

Dean grinned and looked down to his cup, about to take a sip, when he saw something scribbled onto the cup.

**_“Hi Dean – C”_ **

 

He glanced back towards the baristas, who were all busy with their work, glance lingering on the blue-eyed beauty working the cashier, before turning back to his cup, smiling. Taking out his phone, he snapped a photo, captioning _“Do you ever get a ‘hi’ on your cup, Sam?”_ before sending the snap to his brother. Snapchat, which was introduced to him by Charlie, was his new favourite thing to play with. Dean glanced at the clock and swore, because he was running late, and hauled ass out of Starbucks, flooring it before Bobby ripped him a new one for being late again. 

“Idjit, you’re late, _again_!” Bobby yelled, rolling his eyes as he grinned fondly at Dean. 

“Sorry Bobby! Had to drop Sammy off then get my cuppa Joe!” Dean yelled back, raising his cup as proof. 

“Ooh, Starbucks, fancy,” Dean’s colleague, Jo, said, wiggling her eyebrows. “And look, someone even said ‘hi!’ Secret admirer much?” she giggled, chucking her oilcloth at Dean, who caught it deftly. 

He chuckled, draining the last of his coffee before moving to throw it away. He paused, hand hovering above the bin. Pulling back, he looked at the cup and felt a sense of hesitation in throwing it away. 

“What the hell,” he muttered to himself, turning towards Baby and putting the cup in the backseat. 

 

The rest of the day flew past, with Dean in an unusually spirited mood. Cas, on the other hand, was getting teased for his little note to Dean. 

“Clarence, why not just come out and say he’s cute?” Meg drawled, smirking in Castiel’s direction as he closed the cash register. 

“I don’t even know if he’s interested,” Cas muttered back, glaring mutinously at the register. 

Meg threw her head back and laughed, the echoes bouncing off the walls of the now empty store. 

“Oh Clarence, sometimes I wonder if your eyes are on your sexy ass. He was practically eye-fucking you,” she added, waggling her eyebrows for emphasis. 

Castiel blushed to the roots of his wavy dark hair, and Meg shook her head at his behavior. 

“I dunno, I just… he’s so out of reach,” he blurted, shoulders slumping. “He’s big and broad and sexy and everything, and I’m just the guy who makes his coffee,” Cas lamented, looking like someone kicked his puppy. 

“Aw come on brother, you ain’t that bad,” Benny quipped from the back, having heard the tail end of their conversation. 

“Hell, I’d tap that ass if you’d let me,” Jay added, winking suggestively then hurried back with Benny into storage to finish taking stock.

Cas turned to Meg, confused, then laughed when he saw her face. 

“Ignore them sweetheart. Just keep doing what you’re doing. I bet you he’ll be here again tomorrow,” Meg grinned up at him, then shooed him out, telling him to go home. 

 

Cas walked home, arms wrapped tightly around himself to fend the chilly wind off. Dean on the other hand, was seated at home, a beer in hand and his headphones in, with Lynyrd Skynyrd’s Simple Man blasting through them as his thoughts drifted to the blue-eyed-beauty in Starbucks. 

 _“I’m going back tomorrow,”_ he promised himself drowsily, slipping into unconsciousness where crystal blue eyes haunted him. 

 

The next day, Dean practically jumped out of bed, eager to see his cute barista again. 

 _Wait… his?_ Dean shook himself. That barista was _not_ his. 

 _He could be,_ his subconscious said, smirking at him. 

“Shut up,”he muttered to himself, then got dressed before Sam nagged him again. 

 

Cas stood behind the cashier, anxiously waiting for Dean to come in. His eyes kept straying to the door. For whatever odd reason, there weren’t many people today in the café, and he had the luxury of just staring at the door. Finally, at about eight, Dean strolled in, looking positively sinful in a black tee that practically molded to his body, maroon overshirt, with those bowlegs covered by faded denim. 

“Look who showed up,” Meg nudged Cas playfully, sending a smirk to him as he blushed again. 

“Hello Dean,” he greeted, voice gravelly and husky. 

“Good morning. Uh, a Grande, is it? Yeah a Grande Americano, and a blueberry muffin. Keep the change,” Dean said, looking proud as hell that he remembered how to order, Starbucks style. 

“So, how was your day yesterday?” Cas asked, trying to strike up conversation while taking the ten from Dean. 

“Really good. Got a few jobs done, did some work on Baby, and just chilled out at home,” Dean rambled, not noticing Cas’ face falling. 

“Oh, your girlfriend must be lucky to have someone like you. So, you’re a tattoo artist?” Cas guessed, trying not to let his jealousy seep into his voice. 

“Girlfriend? Nah man, I don’t swing that way,” Dean quirked an eyebrow, feeling excitement pool in his stomach when the barista practically lit up, then frown in confusion.

“Then who’s Baby?” 

Dean laughed. At least now the tattoo artist made sense. “Baby’s my car. 1967 Black Chevy Impala. My dad gave her to me. She had some things that needed changing out and I managed to do it yesterday. I’m a mechanic at Singer’s Auto,” Dean explained as Cas handed him the coffee and the muffin. 

They chatted for a while longer before Dean had to go, running late for work, _again._ Bobby and Jo were both going to rip into him this time. He paused for a second, looking down at his coffee, expecting to see a message, and he wasn’t disappointed. 

**_“Good to see you again – C”_ **

 

Like the day before, he snapped a photo. 

 _“I think I have an admirer,”_ he typed, before sending it to Sam, and keeping the empty coffee cup in his car. 

 

He couldn’t wait to go back tomorrow. 

 


	2. Starbucks Lovers - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a photoset of Starbucks cups that depict Cas writing flirty messages to Dean when he goes to Starbucks.
> 
> Link to photoset here: http://castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com/post/114471750236/i-doubt-any-of-the-baristas-are-flirting-with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 guys! YAY!  
> Sorryyyy I've been having a TERRIBLE case of Writers block but hey it's all gone now!!!! (Jay is an OC, not a SPN character)

Cas looked around the shop, misery creeping into him as he glanced past the unfamiliar faces. 

  

A Week. 

 

Dean hadn’t come in for a week, after coming in everyday for three weeks. At first, Cas had just assumed that Dean was busy with work, but after seven long days of him being a no-show, Cas was convinced he’d scared Dean off. It didn’t help that his co-worker Jay was being a complete asshole and becoming bolder in his advances towards Cas. 

 _“If only he’d leave me alone,”_ Cas sighed, frustration fueling his annoyance. 

Just as he had the thought, Jay walked past, squeezing Cas on the ass and causing him to yelp in surprise. 

“Nice ass you got there,” Jay smirked, turning to tell Meg that he was going for his break. 

“Finally,” Cas muttered under his breath, sticking his tongue out at Jay’s retreating form. 

“I can’t take this anymore!” Cas groaned, turning away from the cash register to face Meg. 

I’m sorry Clarence, but another five girls have also complained about him being too handsy. I’m going to talk to headquarters soon about getting rid of his sorry ass for good, but we’re still shorthanded here,” Meg answered, irritation evident in her tone. 

“He’s just so… forward! And I’ve already told him I’m not interested but he doesn’t listen,” Cas ranted, not noticing the green eyed man that had just walked in. 

“You know he groped me earlier? And basically accosted me in the pantry before shift started?” Cas scowled, nose turned up in disgust. 

 

Dean walked into Starbucks, wiping a tired hand down his face. It had been a long ass week and he just couldn’t wait for it to end. He neared the cashier, catching the ends of his barista’s conversation with Meg. 

 _“Accosted? What the fuck?”_ Dean thought angrily, quietly fuming while he waited for his barista to turn around. 

Meg’s eyes suddenly widened and Cas turned, breath catching as he took in the man’s familiar build and his beautiful green eyes. 

“Hello Dean, your usual?” Cas stammered, trying to regain some form of control.

Dean grinned back at him and Cas noticed how tired he looked. He was slightly hunched over, his usually sparkling green eyes duller than normal, and the dark bags under his eyes made Cas more than slightly concerned. 

“Eh, I’ll be fine. Sorry I haven’t come by recently, it’s just been a hellish week,” Dean apologized, looking almost shy now. 

Cas grinned and waved it off, handing the order off to Meg to make. 

“So, what happened?” Cas asked, head tilting slightly. 

“I’ve had to pull extra shifts because Jo went backpacking, and Sammy’s been in an accident,” Dean sighed, rubbing a hand down his tired face. 

“Oh… I’m sorry, is Sam alright?” Cas asked, feeling guilty for thinking that Dean didn’t wanna see him. 

“He’s fine. He’s resting at home now, nursing a broken leg.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Jay walking back in, glaring as he noticed Dean. He walked up to Cas, slapping him on his butt right in front of Dean. 

“Stop it Jay,” he protested, trying to get away from the man while trying not to show Dean his discomfort.

“C’mon, you know you want to,” Jay purred, giving Cas a sleazy look. 

“Dude, back off. The guy said no,” Dean snapped, and Jay looked up at him, contempt evident in his eyes.

Dean straightened out to his full 6’2, glaring menacingly down at Jay who backed off unwillingly, glaring at Dean as he made his way to his station. 

“You okay?” Dean asked, hand resting on Cas’ shoulder, sending tingles skipping up and down his arm. 

“Yeah I’m fine. It’s really annoying though,” Cas sighed, his exasperation showing though.

“Grande Americano and blueberry muffin for Dean,” another barista called out, looking around for him.

“Anna here,” Cas said, taking the coffee and muffin and handing them to Dean. 

His fingertips brushed against Dean’s, and he felt sparks skitter upwards, making him pull his hand back quickly. Feeling heat climb up his cheeks, he muttered a goodbye then told Meg he was going to take his break, vanishing into the back. 

Dean’s eyes followed him with confusion in his eyes. Shrugging, he walked out of Starbucks, looking down at his cup.

 

 ** _Put an extra shot in. Looked like you needed it – C_**  

 

Dean grinned, snapping a photo of the words on his cup and sending it to Sam.

_“Told you I looked tired today. Awesome.”_

Sam replied quickly and Dean could just imagine his smirk while he lounged on the couch, probably doing research for another case. 

“ _What a nerd,”_ Dean thought fondly. 

 

The next day Dean woke up earlier than usual, getting ready for his interview with the banker. He’d already decided to buy Bobby’s shop from him. The old man wasn’t getting any better after an accident had damaged his legs, leaving him wheelchair bound, and he really didn’t need the stress. He knew that Ellen, Bobby’s wife, wanted some time with him, and taking over the shop would give them all the time they wanted.  
Dean decided to stop by Starbucks first, to see if his barista was in. 

 _Not your barista!_ A snarky voice in his head reminded him.

 _Shut up._ He firmly told the voice.

As luck would have it, his blue-eyed beauty was leaning against the counter, chatting with Meg.

“Cutie, 12 o’clock,” Meg chuckled, sliding away from Cas with a cheeky wink. 

“Hello Dean, your usual?” Cas asked, finger hovering above the buttons. 

Dean smiled and nodded, folding up his sleeves at the elbow while watching him bustle about preparing his order. 

“So…” Cas started, trying to strike up conversation. “You’re early today,” he mumbled, “ _and looking positively sinful in your white button down, dress pants, and oh-so-sexy hair,”_ his mind added. 

Dean smirked, feeling a rush of happiness wash through him. _“So, my barista knows what time I usually get in?”_

“Yeah, I’ve got an appointment with the bank. Want to take a loan and ah… heard first impressions were important,” Dean answered, belatedly realizing he had been indirectly asked a question. 

“Ahhh… I see. Well, good luck!” Cas smiled, cerulean eyes sparkling with happiness.

Dean practically skipped out of the coffee joint, but stopped to look at the cup. 

 

**_Dressed up today? Looks good. – C_ **

 

He grinned widely, now truly curious about who this secret barista was, and sent a snap to Sammy, captioning 

“ _Just what I needed before my interview.”_

Sam replied with a smirk. “Well, guess you’ll do great with your secret admirer now hmmm?” 

Dean flushed pink, then shook himself, climbing into his car and heading to the bank. 

 

Two hours, three almost kisses and one very disgruntled and embarrassed banker later, Dean walked out, loan approval in hand. He headed straight for the auto shop, excited to spread the news. 

“Bobby, I got it!” Dean yelled, waving the paper around.

“Shut up ya idjit! You’re buying my baby from me, don’t gotta be so happy,” he grumbled, but Dean could sense the happiness practically radiating from him. 

Ever since his parents had died in a house fire, Bobby Singer had become their father. He’d raised, cared, fed and taught them everything he knew. Dean owed Bobby everything, and now it was time to begin to repay the favour. Handing the cheque to Bobby, he signed the deed, and that was it. The Auto Shop was his. 

“I know you’ll take good care of her,” Bobby clapped Dean on the back, voice gruff with emotion. 

“You take care too Bobby. Thanks for everything,” Dean hugged him quickly before Ellen called him in to take his medication. 

“Balls,” Bobby grumbled, but rolled himself in anyway, not wanting to anger Ellen. 

 

 “Hey Sammy,” Dean greeted as he stepped into his house, flopping down next to his brother. 

“Hey Dean, how’d the loan go?” Sam asked, turning away from his laptop to look at Dean. 

They talked for a while over dinner, catching up. It was nice, Dean mused. With Sam being a lawyer he’d been incredibly busy and they rarely got the chance to just hang with his brother like they did when they were kids. 

“Dean,” Sam yawned, putting his beer down. 

“Yeah Sammy?” Dean answered nonchalantly, half expecting Sam to say goodnight. 

“I know you hate chick flick moments and everything but I need to ask you something. There’s this girl, her name’s Jess, and she’s perfect. She’s got beautiful red hair and like… crystal clear blue eyes. She got her Masters in domestic violence and we met in a bakery and –” 

“Whoa Sam, stop, dude! Okay obviously you’re into her, like _really_ into her. I haven’t seen you this excited since Madison,” Dean stopped Sam’s rambling, eyes wide but happy. 

“First of all, what’s your question?” 

Sam laughed, flushing as he realized his verbal babble. 

“Sorry, I guess I just wanted your opinion on where to take her out on our first date? I am kind of crippled.” 

Dean stared at Sam. He was practically glowing with happiness and Dean couldn’t help but let him indulge in his moment, no matter how chick flick it was.

“Depends on what she likes I guess. Sammy, you’ve always been the more romantic one, why ask me?” Dean cocked an eyebrow, confused. 

They chatted a little longer, with Sam’s excitement going through the roof as they thought of more ideas. 

“Go get em’ tiger,” Dean winked, and Sam rolled his eyes, a wide smile on his face. 

“Thank you,” he said, hobbling to his room. “Bitch,” he added, almost as an afterthought. 

“Jerk,” Dean replied, slowly allowing sleep to overcome his tired mind. 

 

Cas dragged himself to work the next day, dread filling his entire being. Meg was off today and it was just him, Anna, Jay, and Gabriel. 

“Good morning Cassie! Why the long face?” Gabriel asked, noting his lackluster attitude. 

“Morning Gabriel. It’s nothing, I’m fine,” Cas sighed, already wishing for his shift to be over. 

He liked Gabriel, he was a nice, funny guy who knew his sweets, but he didn’t have the kind of friendship with Gabe like he and Meg had. Just as Gabriel was about to answer, Jay sauntered up, slinging an arm over Castiel’s shoulder. 

“Morning Cassie, how are you today?” he asked, sweetly.

Cas pulled away immediately, disgust and horror evident on his face. 

“Please don’t touch me like that. And don’t call me Cassie. It is very inappropriate,” Cas muttered, hiding behind Gabriel, which was ironic because Cas was a good three inches taller than Gabe.

Jay rolled his eyes, sending Cas a suggestive wink before strolling into Starbucks. Gabriel frowned, not liking the way Jay treated Cas. 

“I’ll speak to him later Cassie,” he said, patting Cas comfortingly on the back before ushering him in. 

The morning dragged by as Cas waited for Dean. Finally, at about noon, Dean strolled in, looking like he’d just finished wrestling a car. 

“Hello Dean, you look… different,” Cas greeted, looking him up and down. His shirt was stained with black splotches and he had had a couple grease stains on his arms, with dirt streaking his face.

Dean laughed. “Yeah, just finished fixing my brother’s car. Man, it was practically hell to fix that thing, but it’s done,” Dean smirked, handing Cas a tenner. 

Cas laughed and right then decided to do something different, something bolder. 

 

**_Next one is on me. – Cas_ **

 

He personally made the coffee and handed it over to Dean, who was on the phone, scowling. 

“Thanks dude! See you tomorrow!” Dean called out, waving at Cas.

“He’s a keeper,” Gabriel popped up, scaring Cas. 

“Maybe,” he replied, looking as Dean got into the car. 

Dean ended the call and rolled his eyes before turning his eyes to his cup. 

 

“ _My admirer has a name!”_

Dean sent Sam excitedly, with a photo of the cup attached. 

 

_Cas._

 


	3. Starbucks Lovers - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a photoset of Starbucks cups that depict Cas writing flirty messages to Dean when he goes to Starbucks.
> 
> Link to photoset here: http://castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com/post/114471750236/i-doubt-any-of-the-baristas-are-flirting-with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Hope y'all enjoy guys!

Cas was practically bouncing with pent up energy. Today was the day. Today, he was going to tell Dean that he was Dean’s secret admirer, the one who had left all the messages on the cups. All morning he’d had his eyes trained on the door, waiting for the man he had somehow fallen for to walk in with that sinful bowlegged swagger. Meg glanced at Cas, who was being about as subtle as a unicorn, and snorted loudly.  
“Clarence, tone it down a little. Don’t wanna spoil the surprise now do we?” she drawled, winking in his direction.  
Having heard the tail end of Meg’s comment, Jay decided it was a good time to interrupt the conversation, and waltzed in, slinging an arm around Cas’ shoulder.  
“Cassie, what surprise? Who’s it for?” he leered, shooting Cas a slimy smirk.  
“Stop calling me Cassie. And the surprise is none of your business,” Cas snapped, forcefully shrugging off Jay’s arm.  
He was so fucking done with Jay and his idiotic, obnoxious flirting. All he’d ever done was harass Cas and be a jerk to everyone else. Anna, Meg, Gabriel, and even their part-timer Ruby and Gadreel knew the kind of dick Jay was, but they were still too shorthanded to fire him, unless Ruby or Gadreel upped to full time.  
“Whoa hot stuff, calm down, I was just asking,” Jay chuckled, obviously not getting the hint, as he tried to wrap his arm around Cas again.  
“Stay the fuck away from me. I am not interested in you, assbutt. Come near me again and I will personally report your sexual harassment to Mr. Shurley,” Cas snarled dangerously, pure, unadulterated anger flashing in his clear blue eyes.  
The entire café was silent, staring at Cas and Jay. Jay looked stunned and offended, while the rest of the Starbucks crew just looked stunned. Meg was the first to react, clapping for Cas, practically glowing with pride and happiness that he had finally stood up to Jay. Slowly, Anna, Gabriel, Ruby and Gadreel clapped along with Meg, and soon the entire café was applauding Cas, whoops and wolf whistles coming from the cafés patrons.  
“Watch yourself,” Jay hissed, sneering at Cas before slinking away to nurse his bruised ego.  
“Ignore him. He’s just sulking. Congrats on finally stepping up Cassie, I knew you could do it,” Gabriel grinned widely, patting Cas on the shoulder just as Dean walked in.  
“Hello Dean,” Cas greeted, a shaky smile in place.  
“You okay? Seem kinda shaken up,” Dean asked, eyes filled with concern as he visually looked for any sort of injury.  
“Yes Dean I’m fine, don’t worry about it. Your usual?” Cas asked, waving off Dean’s attempt to pay.  
“It’s on the house,” Cas smiled, grabbing a cup and making Dean’s coffee.  
It’s time. You know it is, his subconscious was practically yelling at him to do it.  
Hands shaking slightly, he wrote out his message, filled the cup with coffee, and placed it carefully, angling it so that the message could be clearly understood.  
Dean walked round to collect his coffee and muffin, and froze, staring at his cup of coffee.  
I’m Cas →  
His eyes darted up, and he could barely contain his excitement when his barista turned red from being caught staring.  
“You’re Cas?” he asked, shock still evident on his face.  
“My name’s Castiel Novak,” he introduced, slightly nervous now.  
Dean still looked completely stunned, and Cas’ face fell, embarrassment and doubt flooding his mind.  
Was he wrong about Dean’s preferences?  
Did Dean not feel the same way?  
Dean saw Cas’ face fall and scrambled to correct himself, grabbing Cas’ arm just before he turned and fled.  
“Cas, Cas, I’m sorry dude I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. I’m glad, hell this is awesome!” he grinned widely at Cas, who returned his wide grin, all traces of doubt wiped away.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt you lovebirds Dean-o, but I need Cassie. Jay’s skipped out again,” Gabriel frowned, then grimaced when he mentioned Jay.  
“That dick’s still here? Is he still harassing you Cas?” Dean growled, body tensing with hatred and anger.  
Gabriel scoffed. “Unfortunately, Dean-o. Come back during closing and we’ll fill you in,” he said, and Dean grabbed his coffee and doggie bag in one hand, getting ready to leave.  
“Oh, and you can have Cassie all to yourself,” he added on, snickering when both men flushed.  
“Guess I should go. What time do you close?” Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“We close at 11. Yeah, you should go. We gotta get back to work anyway,” Cas answered, reluctantly pulling away, turning back towards the coffee cups that were quickly building.  
“Cas, wait!” Dean called, and he turned, only to be temporarily blinded with a camera flash.  
“See you tonight,” Dean winked, then strolled out, leaving Cas to stare after him.  
Once he was out, he sent the snap to Sam.  
My admirer is fucking hot!  
Sam replied, laughing, and videoed his girlfriend, Jess, who had flour in her hair and icing on her cheek, with the caption. He’d finally gotten some time off after closing a major case for his client, and he was making full use of it.  
So is mine (;  
Dean chuckled, replying Sam quickly, before heading to the garage.  
“Hey Jo,” Dean greeted, tossing her the muffin.  
Ever since he’d shared the muffin with her she’d been addicted to the stuff, and now he just bought her one whenever he went down, which was practically everyday.  
“Hey Dean, what’s the update on the secret admirer?” Jo teased, raising the muffin in silent thanks.  
Dean’s face split into a shit-eating grin and he showed Jo the picture.  
“Holy hell he’s hot. And those blue eyes, damn,” Jo whistled, nodding approvingly.  
“Damn is right,” Dean smirked, then grabbed an oilcloth.  
“How’s the custom job coming along?”  
And just like that, Dean was back into work mode.

Sam had shown Jess the photo, and she had squealed in happiness when she saw that Cas had finally revealed himself.  
“I so called it,” she smirked, sticking her tongue out at Sam.  
“Shut up, fine you win, but you still have flour and icing all over you,” Sam laughed, swiping some of the icing off Jess’ cheek and tasting it.  
“Mm, chocolate, my favourite,” he winked, and Jess rolled her eyes.  
“Your favourite? Please, spare me. You love your damn vanilla too much for it to even make sense!” Jess snorted, continuing to pipe her cupcakes with chocolate buttercream icing.  
“Well, there has to be a balance, after all, there are some areas in my life that definitely aren’t vanilla, am I right baby girl?” Sam’s voice dropped, and he raised an eyebrow.  
Jess’ eyes widened and she nodded silently, already feeling her body heating up.  
Pulling her flush against him, he nipped at her ear. “Ten minutes, back room, understood?” he whispered harshly, then let her go, casually strolling to the back room.  
Jess quickly finished piping the cupcakes and put them into their respective boxes, then made up an excuse about wanting lunch, much to the amusement of her co-workers.  
“Just go, we’ll see you in an hour,” one of her co-workers smirked.  
“Or two,” the other snickered, shooing her away into the back.  
“You guys suck,” she groaned, but her boyfriend was waiting, and he didn’t like her to be late.  
“And you swallow!” her co-workers burst out laughing and she cringed, but a silly smile played on her lips anyway.

Later that night, Sam was waiting for Jess to finish with her cronuts so they could check out Dean’s secret admirer. She was finishing late, since her “break” had gone a little over two hours, and she’d been very distracted afterwards. Sam wanted to talk to Cas, learn a little about him, for curiosity’s sake, and because Sam wanted to make sure Dean didn’t end up with another douchebag. Zachariah was the absolute worst, and Sam was infinitely glad Dean had finally kicked that asshat out onto the street. Zachariah was rude, arrogant, and freeloaded off Dean, thinking that he could lounge around the house and do nothing but eat, drink, and insult Dean for not spending enough time with him.  
“Hey Sammy, ready to go?” Jess asked, slipping her arm through Sam’s and breaking his reverie.  
Exactly a week ago, Sam had finally found the courage to ask Jess out and she’d said yes, blue eyes sparkling with happiness and love.  
“Yeah, of course baby girl, let’s go be nosy,” he snickered, raising and eyebrow comically as Jess climbed into his car, laughing.

The door jingled, and Cas looked up to see a giant of a man walk in, arm wrapped around a much smaller woman with beautiful copper-coloured hair and eyes as blue as his own.  
“Hi, what can I get you two?” Cas asked politely, smiling up at the man.  
“You’re Cas, right?” he asked, and Cas almost dropped the paper cup in shock.  
“Um… yes?”  
The woman smacked the man on his stomach, tsk-ing at him.  
“Sam! Don’t scare the poor guy,” she scolded, then turned to Cas. “I’m Jess, and this is Dean’s brother, Sam,” she smirked at Sam, who just rolled his eyes at her.  
“He’s a little awkward, sorry about that,” she mock whispered, and Cas saw the bitchface Dean always talked about.  
“Ah, now I’ve seen the famous Sam Winchester Bitchface,” Cas joked, and the pair burst out laughing.  
“So, is there anything I can get for you?” he asked again, feeling much less intimidated now that the ice had been broken.  
“Do you have pumpkin spice latte?” Jess asked, and Cas scribbled the fall favourite down, leaving a note on the cup as well.  
“I’ll have a half caff double vanilla latte,” Sam rattled off, and Jess stared at him.  
“Shush Jess, I know. You and I have already been over this. It’s a guilty pleasure. Besides, nothing wrong with a little vanilla, eh?” Sam smirked, a sly smile playing on his lips.  
Cas took both orders to Meg, who looked like she was about to drop dead.  
“Last two? Wonderful. I need some sleep, because those last few hours were worse than hell itself,” she drawled tiredly, and the rest of the crew nodded in agreement, sluggishly moving around the store, cleaning up and preparing for closing.  
Sam took out his wallet, but Cas shook his head.  
“On the house, plus I’ve already closed the register,” he smiled, closing the cashier as he spoke.  
Sam and Jess laughed, and headed into a corner, waiting for their drinks.  
“I’ll be right back. Gotta take out the trash,” Cas told Meg, who nodded absently, calling Sam and Jess to collect their drinks.  
“Your family genes must be made out of gold,” she told Sam with a twinkle in her eyes.  
Cas, who heard Meg, agreed wholeheartedly.  
“Winchester blood,” he smiled, handing Jess her drink.  
“You’re welcome to stay. Dean should be coming around soon,” Meg called back to the couple while she cleaned the bar.

True to her words, Dean strolled in a couple minutes later, greeting Anna Gabriel, Meg, Gadreel and Ruby, who were all practically zombies.  
“Sam? What are you doing here? And who, is this?” Dean turned to Jess, winking at her.  
“I’m Jess, Sam’s girlfriend.”  
“Ahh, the elusive Jess. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve only ever heard or seen pictures of you. I’m Dean, Sam’s brother,” Dean smiled warmly, shaking her hand a fraction longer than necessary just to annoy Sam, who just rolled his eyes at his older brother’s antics.  
“So, where’s Cas?” Dean looked around, not seeing his barista anywhere.  
It was odd, knowing his name, after months of calling Cas “his barista,” but Dean liked it. It was almost like he was discovering a whole new person.  
“Said he was taking out the trash. He’s taking awfully long though,” Meg frowned, then her eyes widened in panic.  
Before anyone could react, there was a loud crash outside, and a hoarse cry of pain.  
That was all it took. Dean turned and sprinted out, praying that he would make it in time.

Cas hit the brick wall hard, and he prayed that someone had heard his cry, before the man had wrapped his hand around his throat, effectively and painfully silencing him.  
“You fucking faggot. I gave you all my attention,” he snarled, hair unruly and breath reeking of alcohol.  
He punched Cas in the stomach, and he doubled over, wheezing in pain.  
“I asked you out,” he spat, pulling Cas back upright, pressing hard on his throat.  
Cas gasped for air, hands scrabbling to loosen the ones wrapped around his windpipe.  
“I cared for you! And what do you do?” he sneered, letting go of his throat but pinning Cas to the wall.  
“Let. Me. Go!” Cas rasped, the hard brick digging agonizingly into his back as he struggled.  
The man was bigger and taller than Cas, there was no way he could get loose.  
“Let you go? Oh baby we’re just getting started,” he smirked, eyes half crazed as he tried to kiss Cas.  
“Fuck off,” Cas spat, finally freeing an arm to punch him in the stomach.  
The man stumbled back, groaning in pain, but he recovered quickly, punching Cas hard in the face, sending Cas into the ground, hard. His vision swam, and the last thing he remembered was a deep voice calling out his name in a panic.  
Dean.

Dean rounded the corner just as he saw Cas hit the ground, unmoving.  
“CAS!” he yelled, anger building as he raced towards Cas.  
Dean recognized the douche standing over Cas as the same one that was flirting with Cas, and almost started a fight with Dean.  
Jay.  
“Jay right? What’s a dickless douche like you picking on Cas for?” Dean taunted, and Jay turned to him, glaring furiously.  
“None of your fucking business. Now, get outta my way. Cassie and I have a score to settle,” he spat, but Dean was having none of it, flatly refusing to move.  
Jay cursed and charged angrily, but Dean was ready, easily sidestepping the drunken punches before delivering one straight to his solar plexus. Jay crumpled and grunted in pain, but stood back up shakily, attacking Dean once again. Dean smirked, blocking the sloppy attempts before grabbing Jay’s arm, twisting it painfully behind his back and slamming him into the wall, leaving Jay to thrash helplessly against Dean’s iron grip.  
“You listen, and you listen good, you son of a bitch. Stay away from Cas, and stay away from this store. I ever hear, see, or even smell you around here again they’ll find your mangled corpse in a ditch. Understood?” Dean hissed menacingly, and Jay choked out a strangled yes.  
“Good,” Dean answered, before punching him hard in the face, knocking him out cold.  
Dropping the now unconscious Jay, Dean bent over Cas, checking for any broken bones, sighing with relief when he found none.  
Cas groaned, head and face throbbing in pain, wincing as he felt fingers prodding his ribs.  
“Cas, Cas, dude, are you okay? Dean asked, fluttering around Cas, unsure of what to do.  
“I’ll be okay. Help me back inside?” he croaked, hand pressed against his temple.  
Dean lifted Cas into a standing position and supported him back into Starbucks, because the man was too damn stubborn to be carried.  
“Holy fuck!”  
“Shit!”  
“I’m going to kill him.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Where’s the fucker? He’s a dead man walking.”  
The last one was from Meg, who looked positively murderous.  
“Meg, calm down. It’s been taken care of. He’s quit. If he ever shows his face here again you let me know,” Dean said, anger still pulsing through his veins. “Sammy, how long can a guy go in for assult?” Dean asked, turning to his brother, who was looking on in concern.  
“One to twenty-five years,” he answered immediately.  
Dean smirked, then turned to Gabriel, Meg, and the rest of the Starbucks crew. “You heard him. That son of a bitch come anywhere near Cas again you tell him that I’ll make damned sure his sorry ass ends up in jail.”  
They all laughed, but Meg caught Cas’ eye and nodded in understanding, turning around to grab the cups and a marker while Dean had his back turned.  
Dean was chatting with Sam and Jess, betting that he made better pie than little miss baker over there, when Cas tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Sup?” he asked, before his eyes fell onto a cup, the words on it practically screaming at him.  
Tomorrow night, 7pm? – Cas  
Dean stared at it for a moment, then whooped loudly, causing Cas to laugh, then wince in pain. Dean moved to snap a picture, but Cas just shoved two cups under his nose, voice still too raw to use. One was blank, and the other a message to Sam. Dean laughed, scribbled his own note, then sent the snap to Sam.  
I asked your brother out – Cas  
I said “what the hell” - Dean  
Sam opened it and laughed, showing Jess, who just gave them a heart-eyed look.  
“I saw,” Sam replied drily, rolling his eyes at Dean.  
“Oh yeah? Watch this,” Dean smirked, then pulled Cas in for a kiss.  
Cas froze, then melted into the kiss. Dean Winchester was kissing him. Loud cheers and wolf whistles echoed throughout the empty store, but they didn’t care.  
They were Starbucks Lovers, and that was enough.


	4. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! Epilogue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe hope you like this surprise!

Cas woke up to the sun streaming gently down onto his face and to his boyfriend’s arm draped across his waist. He smiled, taking in the peace and serenity of the morning, before his eyes widened in sudden realization.

 

 _It’s three years today,_ he thought with glee, joy and excitement flooding his body. Slipping out from under Dean’s arm, he turned back to admire his loving boyfriend.

Three years, and they were still here. Three years of laughter, tears, fights, and love, and Cas couldn’t be happier.

Dean’s auto shop was thriving with more and more people coming in to request his custom jobs. Although he was incredibly busy, Dean never forgot or neglected Cas, cooking him dinner when he had the time, taking him out on dates, or just curling up for some “Netflix and chill.” And the sex, god the sex was amazing, Cas shivered, the feeling of Dean’s hard cock ramming hard onto his prostate imprinted in his mind, as he writhed with pleasure. Shaking away the dirty thoughts, Cas hopped into the kitchen, planning on making Dean breakfast in bed.

 

Dean groaned, reaching over to pull Cas closer to him, only to be met with cold sheets. Cracking an eye open, he saw that Cas’ side of the bed was empty, and there was the delicious aroma of bacon and coffee wafting through the house. He grinned, images of Cas dancing while cooking popping into his mind. He got up slowly, leisurely, and stopped mid-stretch, suddenly remembering today’s date.

 _Holy shit, three years,_ Dean relaxed, reliving moments from the last three years.

He remembered the first time they kissed, right after Dean had saved Cas, Cas accidentally admitting to Dean that he loved him, much to Cas’ embarrassment. He chuckled at the memory of Cas’ panicked face right before Dean told him to shut up and kissed him, telling him he loved his barista. Dean had planned something special, and had arranged with friends from both the café and his shop to help him execute it.

Picking up his phone, he fired off a text to Meg, Jo and Sam.

**_We good for tonight? – D.W_ **

His phone buzzed with affirmatives, and he grinned, wishing the day would end already. Padding into the kitchen, he leaned against the wall and watched his boyfriend shake his delectably sexy ass to Taylor Swift, singing along to the chorus.

“Got em’ lonely Starbucks Lovers, they’ll tell you I’m insane, cos you know I love the players, and you love the game,” he sang, and Dean chuckled, pushing off the wall and wrapping his arms around Cas’ lean waist.

“Missed you waking up today,” he murmured, nipping at his lover’s ear. “And it’s got a long list of ex lovers, although Starbucks Lovers seem to suit us more,” he added, chuckling as he lowered his lips to the bare skin on Cas’ neck.

“I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed,” Cas murmured, melting into Dean’s embrace, leaning against him as he turned back to the eggs on the skillet.

“Rather watch you cook for me Cas, it’s so sexy,” Dean rasped, the last traces of sleep making his voice huskier than normal as he fixed Cas with a smoldering look.

 _Fuck the eggs,_ Cas thought, nearly tackling Dean to the floor, hands gripping his dirty blond hair.

 

An hour later, Cas was rushing about, their morning tryst causing him to run late. Dean however, was completely chilled, sitting in a worn pair of jeans and a paint splattered Led Zeppelin shirt.

“C’mon Novak, we’re going to be late!” he called, snickering when Cas stuck his head out of their room to glare at Dean.

“Winchester if it weren’t for your damned smolder I wouldn’t _be_ late!” he retorted, pouting as he finally got ready for work.

Dean just chuckled, grabbed Baby’s keys, and closed the front door.

“Oh, one more thing Cas,” Dean stopped, and Cas turned, raising an eyebrow.

“Happy Anniversary babe. I love you,” Dean produced a single red rose from behind his back, and handed it to Cas, who’s eyes brimmed with love and delight.

“Happy Anniversary Dean, I love you,” he murmured, kissing him passionately, not caring that their neighbors could probably see them.

 

Cas arrived late, much to the amusement of Meg, and their new full-timer, Charlie. She was a godsend, having applied for the job the day after Jay had left, quickly solving their manpower problem.

“New locations new habits huh Clarence,” Meg joked, smug smile on her face.

“Seems like someone had a good morning,” Charlie winked, and Cas blushed, turning to see Dean drive off, black impala quickly disappearing from sight.

“It is our three year anniversary today, so yes it was a pretty good morning,” Cas quipped, laughing at Charlie’s expression.

“Okay hotshot, we got work to do,” Charlie teased, and Cas rolled his eyes, but put on the apron, readying himself for another busy day at work, not noticing the smiles the rest of the crew shared.

 

Dean floored it to the autoshop, excitement thrumming throughout his entire body. Jo was helping Dean with his surprise for Cas. He’d also told Sam and Jess, and they were ecstatic for him, offering their help. Jess was in the corner designing cupcakes while Sam was helping Jo with the lights that they were going to string up.

“I can’t believe you kept these for so long,” Jo cooed over the cups, teasing glint in her eyes as she packed them away carefully.

“Shut up Jo. I just couldn’t throw them away. And I’m glad I didn’t,” Dean retorted, feeling heat creep up his cheeks.

They were quite literally what brought him and Cas together, and he’d kept all of them in his office, away from Cas, so that he could surprise him with these. Dean smiled softly, remembering the first day he had ordered his coffee, mesmerized by his barista’s stunning blue eyes.

 

_“It’s fine, just a medium black coffee and a blueberry muffin,” Dean replied, hypnotized by that low gravelly voice, and entranced by those big baby blues,._

_They were the prettiest eyes Dean had ever seen, and for a moment, Dean thought he had seen… interest? He was so lost in those blue eyes that he didn’t realize he was being asked something._

_“Um… Sir? Your name?” Cas asked again, and the man shook himself._

_“Sorry man, Dean,” he mumbled, feeling a shiver of pleasure at the barista calling him ‘Sir.’_

“Hey, I got the photos printed out, and the video camera’s ready to go,” Sam called out, walking over and handing Dean some laminated papers, snapping him out of his reverie. “Jess wouldn’t stop cooing over how cute this whole thing is,” Sam smirked and Dean punched him in the arm.

Truth be told, he’d gone to Sam and Jess to ask him for advice. He had saved the photos, kept the cups, and had small mementos that represented important events in the past three years, but he had no idea what to do with them.  Dean was hardly a romantic, and Sam was the more romantic between the two of them. Jess had immediately suggested holding the surprise at where they had first met, and everything just fell into place afterwards.

 

_“But that place closed down like two months ago, how are we even supposed to get in?” Dean asked, looking at Jess quizzically._

_Sam laughed, holding up a small silver key. “Well, Meg might or might not have kept the key. It’s empty, so a little bit of dusting and it should look great, plus the fixtures and everything are still there,” Sam rambled, tossing Dean the keys. “I checked,” he smirked, as if he knew Dean was going to come to him for advice._

_“Bitch,” Dean laughed, raising the key in thanks._

_You’re welcome, Jerk,” Sam called back._

That was two weeks ago. Today was the day, and Dean couldn’t decide if he was nervous, excited, or terrified, although he was probably all three. Setting up had been a major son of a bitch, but as Dean looked at the finished product, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride, happiness, and most importantly, love. He reached into his jeans pocket, feeling around for the small velvet box and gripping it tight, butterflies going into a complete frenzy.

 _Tonight,_ Dean grinned widely, tightening his grip around the small box. _Tonight._

 

Cas finished his shift with just Meg and Charlie, the others all having some emergency or another. Cas thought it was slightly suspicious but didn’t read too much into the situation, focusing on cleaning up so he could spend the rest of the night with his boyfriend.

“Hey Cas,” Charlie bounced up to him, and Cas groaned playfully, knowing it was probably another one of Charlie’s crazy ideas.   
 “Yes Charlie?” Cas answered, amused grin already playing on his lips.

“Let’s go visit the old store!” Charlie chirped, and Cas stared at her.

“What on eart–”

“I’m feeling nostalgic. I mean that’s where it all started, isn’t it? Your friendship with Meg, Gabriel, Gadreel, Ruby, Anna? Where you met Dean, Sam, Jess, Jo? Where you met yours truly? C’mon, let’s take a walk down memory lane! Meg’s coming too!”

Cas looked to Meg in shock, who shrugged nonchalantly. “She convinced me to go Clarence. What can I say? Watching my unicorn fall in love was something special,” Meg drawled, winking at Cas.

“Fine, fine, we’ll go,” Cas huffed, rolling his eyes, resigned to his fate of visiting the café.

He walked into the back room to change out of the dirty apron, and Meg quickly pulled out her phone.

**_It’s a go. Be there in 20. – M.M_ **

****

Dean paced anxiously. Meg’s text came in fifteen minutes ago. They would be here any moment now, and Dean could barely contain his nerves. The lights were off to keep up the guise that the store was still empty, but Sam would switch them on when they entered, and hopefully all would go well.

Headlights turning into the lot outside blinded Dean momentarily and everyone scrambled to their places to hide from Cas. Dean slipped into the back room, making sure he could see the door, and the table where the cups sat in a neat row, surrounded by photos of them in different moments, the Snapchat photos that Dean had saved and the various mementos that Dean kept over the years.

 

Cas stepped out of the car, looking up at the once bustling café. Charlie practically ran to the door, oddly excited for an empty building. Meg and Charlie stood at the entrance with grins on their faces. They were thrilled for Castiel to have found love, even if it were in the most unexpected of ways.

Cas shrugged noncommittally, pushing open the door, and stopped.

Stared.

He was completely mesmerized by the beautiful atmosphere, the lights slowly illuminated the room, dangling balls of soft yellow light that revealed the photos. His gaze travelled the room, taking in the sight before him, eyes dancing across the photos, each one reminding him of a memory. His heart felt so full of delight it felt like it was about to burst. He walked into the space slowly, admiring the photos, before his eyes fell on seven Starbucks Cups. He gasped, eyes welling up as he ran his fingers over them lovingly, memories of their flirting flooding his mind.

 _I can’t believe he kept this,_ he thought, tracing the now faded words of each cup.

 _How did I never find them? And he says he’s not a romantic. Psh!_ Cas chuckled to himself, fingers lingering on the old cups.

Dean saw that Cas picking up the cups and decided it was time to make his appearance. He opened the door noisily, and Cas looked up, a tear slipping from the corner of his eye.

“How did you…?” he sniffed, blinking back his emotions.

“Had a lot of help babe. I just want to ask you one question,” Dean said, pulling Cas closer and clutching his hands tightly. “Do you love me?”

Cas laughed, a watery smile making it’s way onto his face. “Of course I do you assbutt, how could I not?” he gestured around, eyes sparkling with love and unshed tears of joy.

 

Dean smiled shyly, and forest green met cerulean blue.

_Here we go._

“When I first saw you I was stunned. Literally. You have the most amazing blue eyes I’ve ever seen, and I wanted to ask you out right there, but I chickened out. Who knew you felt the same way?” Dean cleared his throat, pulling Cas to look at the Snapchat photos. “When I found out you were my secret admirer I was ecstatic,” he tugged Cas to look at him, standing in the middle of the room. “Three years later, we’re back at square one. On the day we first met, at the place we first met. The only difference is this time I’m not going to chicken out. We started here, as complete strangers, and we end here, not as boyfriends, but perhaps as something more,” Dean paused, and Cas felt his eyes widen.

 _No way. Is he really…? Holy shit,_ Cas gasped when Dean went down on one knee.

“Castiel Novak, will you marry me?” he asked, green eyes dancing, sparkling with love, hope and complete adoration as he held out a beautiful ring, with the simple words _Always,_ inscribed.

“Yes,” he breathed, his face splitting into a wide grin.

“Thank you” Dean choked, grabbing his fiancé’s face, and pulling him in for a kiss.

 

Cheers erupted all around, and he broke away from Dean to see everyone from the store and the autoshop cheering and clapping, shouts and congratulations filling the air.

“Happy Anniversary angel,” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear, arm wrapped protectively around his waist as everyone crowded around them, congratulating the newly engaged couple.

“You all knew?!” Cas pouted, narrowing his eyes at his co-workers.

 

Cas stood in Dean’s arms, surrounded by friends and family, laughter and happiness enveloping them all. And to think, all it took were two strangers, coffee cups, and an ambiguous hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day.
> 
> Send requests and asks on my tumblr! 
> 
> https://www.yoursupernaturalsammygirl.tumblr.com


End file.
